Pipette pullers draw glass or quartz tubing into micropipettes and multi-barrel pipettes by heating intermediate portions of the tubing to a predetermined temperature or temperatures, and pulling axially on the tubing which is supported between fixed and movable chucks.
While pipette pullers are well known, needs exist to improve the pipette pullers. Specifically needs exist for improved chucks and improved mounts for ensuring smooth movement between the chucks and other elements. Needs exist for precise heater adjustments to accommodate different size pipettes and to ensure precise heating. Needs exist for smooth heater movements and heater adjustments. Needs exist to provide simplified pipette pullers with simplified controls which are capable of providing precise pulling of varied tubes. Needs exist for precise repositioning of heaters in X, Y and Z directions, and for precise repositioning of heaters during pulling in Z directions.
Needs exist for easy to use and safe and accurate shieldings. Additional needs exist for replacement of fragile hot wires without touching the hot wires and causing them to break and drop hot fragments in unwanted positions.
The present invention solves long-standing needs of the prior art.